


Don't Believe Me Just Watch

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, OOC, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to a surprise. (Thanks Bruno Mars).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe Me Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So Tyler Hoechlin and Uptown Funk am I right?  
> If anyone cares about the ages of the children:  
> Allison and Scott's:  
> Chloe: 5  
> Caden: 3
> 
> Stiles and Derek's:  
> Indigo: 7  
> Hazel: 4  
> Ivy: 18 months 
> 
> (Notice how Stiles and Derek's kids are named after nature things. Also in my headcanon for this fic Derek is a stay home dad and does daycare for Scott and Allison.)  
> Xx  
> T

When Stiles opens the front door he's not tackled by his children or niece and nephew like he is most days. In fact as he kicks off his shoes and drops his bag on the bench in their mud room, he doesn't see any of them. He opens the door to the garage and sees that Derek's Kia Sorento is still there, which means they're home. He heads into the kitchen and starts up their oven, Friday night is Allison and Scott's date night, aka pizza night for the Hale's.  
Long ago when Allison and Scott had joined them in their double wedding ceremony, the two couples had decided to maintain a date night, so each could spend personal time, just the two of them. Allison and Scott had gotten Friday night, whereas Stiles and Derek got Saturday's. This had become even more important once they had had children. 

With the pizza in the preheated oven, Stiles heads down to the basement to find his family. When he hears music playing, he assumes the kids are dancing and Derek is doing laundry or something, he's shocked when he gets downstairs and everyone, including Derek is dancing obnoxiously to Uptown Funk. Stiles slaps his hands to his mouth to cover his laugh so Derek won't hear him. 

Allison's daughter Chloe is standing on the coffee table singing into a Barbie doll, and her son Cayden is on Derek's shoulders, clapping along. Ivy is toddling around Derek's feet, whose holding Hazel in his arms. Indigo is sitting on the computer desk sneakily turning up the volume every few seconds.  
"Gotta kiss myself too pretty!" Indigo sings  
" I'm too hot!" Comes from Chloe, Cayden and Hazel.  
"Hot damn." Derek sings loudly.  
"Call the police and the fireman!" the kids sing.  
"Too hot!" Cayden sings, hands drumming on Derek's head.  
"Hot damn!" Derek sings in Hazel's ear. 

"Make a dragon wanna retire man!" Chloe sings, jumping off the table and onto the couch.  
"Too hot!" Cayden screams.  
"Hot damn."  
"Say my name you know who I am!" Stiles sings loudly, jumping off the third to last step. Derek whips around, eyes wide. And Stiles busts out laughing.  
"Not exactly what I expected to come home to but all impromptu concerts are accepted." 

"Daddy!" Indigo yells, jumping off the desk and running over to him. He picks her up and spins her around kissing her cheek.  
"Hi my sweet Indie. Are you having fun?"  
"Yes! Papa is a good singer!"  
"Isn't he?"  
Stiles sets Indigo down and gestures for her to turn down the radio. He picks up Ivy and gives her a couple kisses, and then kisses Hazel and finally Derek.

"How's my gorgeous husband doing today?"  
"I'm doing good, how's my gorgeous husband doing today?"  
"I'm doing amazing now that I'm home with you all."  
"Are you excited to see us too uncle Sti?" Chloe asks.  
"Of course Chloe! I love our pizza movie nights! Maybe now they can be pizza dance nights."  
Derek snorts,  
"Yeah in your dreams." 

"Well I think my little superstars need a break. Pizza and lemonade party for everyone!" Stiles says about twenty minutes later. He hadn't really participated except for bouncing with Ivy on the couch.  
"Sure. Kids, go wash up and I'll clean up down here. Stiles you serve up the pizza."  
"Okay sweetie." He kisses Derek and then takes Ivy and heads upstairs. 

The kids are all sitting on a big blanket with plates full of pepperoni pizza and cups full of lemonade. Stiles and Ivy on the couch watching for him when Derek comes upstairs,  
"Why aren't you guys watching a movie yet?"  
"We wanted to wait for you papa!" Hazel says kicking her fingers.  
"There's a plate for you on the counter babe." Stiles says, handing Ivy a piece of pizza. 

Derek grabs his plate and beer and then sits on the couch next to Ivy and handing Indigo the remote.  
"Okay what are we watching?"  
"Princess and the Frog, duh!" Indigo says.  
"Again?" Derek grumbles.  
"Oh come on Der, we're almost there, almost there, people down her think we're crazy, but we don't care-"  
Derek slaps and hand over his mouth and Stiles licks it until Derek pulls away. 

"You know it's your favorite!"  
"It's really not. Next week I get to pick!"  
"Nu uh!" Chloe says, "It's Caden's turn."  
"Us boys have to stick together. he's gonna pick a good one I just know it!"  
"You know Derek we could always just watch a bunch of music videos, too hot," He sings the last part.  
"Hot damn." Derek mutters.  
Stole starts howling with laughter until Indigo smacks his foot,  
"Daddy be quiet!! It's starting!"  
Derek thinks Stiles is done until he leans over and whispers "Call the police and the fireman," and Derek flashes his eyes red at him, causing Stiles to fall into his shoulder laughing. Derek slings an arm around him and tries to watch the movie for the hundredth time.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and maybe I'll make this a series...


End file.
